One major challenge in the development of a white LED (Light Emitting Diode) is the reduction of chromaticity fluctuation. In particular, the fluctuation of the light emission wavelength between chips in the wafer greatly affects the chromaticity fluctuation in wafer level LED packaging technology in which the formation of the interconnect layer, the protective resin, and the phosphor layer progresses collectively for the multiple chips in the wafer without using a chip screening process.